The Hybrid's Mama
by fanpire.x
Summary: Bella finds a vampire/human hybrid after Edward leaves and she promises to look after the child. With new motherly instincts for her new 'daughter', how far will Bella go to protect her? *during NM*
1. Preview

_A/N: _All right, well this story is going to be REALLY short. The reason for this being that it is only a prequel and is leading onto the proper story. I wanted them to be different fanfics because their plotlines are just too different and it would be best to separate them altogether.

This chapter is just going to be random parts of the first chapter, like a preview, to see if you like it. A new line marks a new part.

* * *

I just threw away my life, my friends, my family, my education... Charlie got really worried about me.

I decided to plan a trip.

As I got closer to the end, or what appeared to be the end, at least; I started to smell something foul in the air.

I was running as soon as the light showed a hand.

"I am so sorry."

She stared up at me in silence, her face lighting up a little bit by the small, cute smile curving her round lips.

Looking straight into her deep eyes that were so desperately searching my face, I promised her: "I will never let anything or anyone hurt you."

"Could I call you Mama?" she questioned in a near-whisper.

Standing before me was a smirking man.

I just remember the one thought going through my mind, from the moment I saw him: _I must keep Dafne safe..._

* * *

_A/N: _I hope you liked this very short, shouldn't-even-be-considered-as-a-chapter preview. OH! And I made a banner for this story; it's on my Homepage as well as my Polyvore profile.  
Don't forget to review! :] x

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight, just this story's plotline and any characters that weren't in the books/films – (this is for every chapter coz I'm too lazy to keep putting them in :P)


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: _Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! And congrats to _YoNaTaRaTa _for being the first to do so. Enjoy! :] x

* * *

The Hybrid's Mama: Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Today was an exception.

An exception to my 'zombie-life', as Charlie calls it. Okay, so maybe I was non-responsive and practically the living dead (ironic really), but anyone would be the same if they were in my position. If you had gotten close to a certain family –one member in particular– and they had treated you like their long-lost sister/brother/daughter/son; then, they suddenly turn around and make a joke out of it, saying that they never even loved you, and had skipped town. Now you can see my predicament, I bet.

Yep, I got close to the Cullen's and fell in love with Edward, and then they just tossed me out of their life, like some broken ornament. It was a devastating blow, let me tell ya. And being honest, I didn't even bother trying to stay strong. I just threw away my life, my friends, my family, my education… Charlie got really worried about me. I even heard him on the phone to Renée, talking about shipping me back to Florida. Now, if this was an overly-dramatic soap opera, this would be the point where I would say, 'And that right there was my turning point; my whole life was suddenly clear in my eyes.' But of course, this is my life. And when are things ever that easy for me?

So, the real truth is that when I sneaked back upstairs when Charlie had hung up, I began thinking. My brain was a bit slow but I did come up with a good idea. Considering that I knew Charlie was a bit frantic about my state and I hadn't been out of the house, except for work and school, in what felt like ages; I decided to plan a trip.

It would only be short, nothing to get excited about. Just to prove to Charlie that I still have my head on right, I booked a ticket to Paris. When I told him, he was, well shocked would be an understatement, so maybe gobsmacked? Happy as well, though that was more about me 'waking up'. Either way, I'm glad that I bought that ticket. I mean, here I stand, in one of the most well-known capitals in the world. Let me tell ya, it was beautiful! The people here are so nice as well, they all asked how I was doing and wished me a good day; and they were complete strangers!

I had just come out of this cute, little café where I had my lunch, everyone hustling and bustling around as usual. It was quite a nice day out, hardly any clouds in the sky, not one drop of rain, and sun. Lots and lots of sun. I walked along the pavement, just wandering, really. I turned a corner onto an empty street, which was a surprise, seeing as before there were many people around. I shook the thought off, deciding that it probably because the sun didn't shine down here that much and they just wanted to be in their rays. It was true, the bushy, tall trees from the park across the road _did_ block out most of the sunshine. It was rather gloomy, actually.

Ignoring my thoughts, I strolled down the path. There was an alleyway next to me which I could see down. There were many shadows, but I was sure that something had moved down there. I cocked my head to the side, frowning. What the heck was that? Curiously, I slowly made my way down the narrow alley. As I got closer to the end, or what appeared to be the end, at least; I started to smell something foul in the air. On reflex, I took a step back and covered my mouth and nose with my hand. Grimacing, I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the horrid scent. I strained my eyes to see through the dark shadows, seeing if I could detect any movement.

I wasn't able to, but I could just make out the outline of something lying on the alley floor. It was strange; it looked like a person! But that's impossible. I mean, who would just lie down in a dirty, smelly alley? I shook my head: no one would. _But then…_ the gears in my head were spinning quite rapidly, my thoughts getting jumbled up. Despite this, I found myself walking forward again. My foot came in contact with something and I looked down. It was a flashlight, from what I could tell. Thanking my lucky stars, I bent down and picked it up, flipping the switch. Instantly, a beam of light came out. I moved it around, trying to see what was on the floor.

I was running as soon as the light showed a hand.

It didn't take me long to get to what I could now identify, as a body. Of course, to me it felt like it was ages. As soon as I was beside it, I slid down onto my knees, not caring that the grime and dirt would ruin my jeans. Now that I was closer, I could see that it was a woman. She was so very, very pale: Almost turning grey, even. Her long, brown hair, so similar to my own, fell limp over her shoulders and onto the ground. I couldn't see the colour of her eyes because they were closed, but I did notice, with some shock, that there was a smile on her face. Well, at least she died happy. The thing that nearly made me retch though; was the masses of claw and bite marks across her stomach. It was as if something had been inside and had tried to get out. There was so much blood, but I just knew that her insides were visible. It was absolutely horrifying.

From what I could tell, she had been here quite a while, maybe even a week. I took her cold hand in my own, gently caressing it as I lent down to whisper in her ear.

"I am so sorry."

After staying there for a few more minutes, I gave a sad sigh and rose to my feet. I was about to take a step away when I saw something move, just like the first time. Having no idea of what it could be, I simply braced myself for the worst. It turned out that my cautions were not needed, as when the figure stepped into the flashlight's ray, it showed an angelic face looking back at me.

She had short, dark brunette hair and brown, near-black eyes. I could easily see that they held fright, curiosity, confusion and sadness. Far too much for a young toddler such as this little girl. She appeared to be about two-years-old and was wearing no clothes, showing her pale skin. She stared up at me in silence, her face lighting up a little bit by the small, cute smile curving her round lips. **(A/N: Picture of her –with clothes– on my homepage, link for that is on my profile)**

I slowly held my hand out to her and spoke in what I hoped was a soothing voice. "Hi there, little one; don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." As I said this, she inched forward a step and then another. Soon enough, she was standing in front of me, her gaze shifting from me to the dead woman and then back to me again. I too, glanced at the young woman. "Was she your mummy?"

She tilted her head to the side and her expression grew unhappier. A few tears trickled down her beautiful face. "Maman," she whispered, looking down at the woman again. I knew enough French to know that she had said 'Mummy'. What left me gobsmacked though, was her voice. It was so sweet and velvety, like wind chimes in the breeze. I got over my shock from the sound of her voice, as I saw the many sobs wracking their way through her little body. A wave of motherly instinct over-took me and I crouched down and collected her in my arms. I rubbed her bare back comfortingly as she buried her face into my chest.

"Shhh," I said softly, stroking her silky, short hair. "Everything's going to be fine, sweetie, you're not alone; I'm here." I leaned back and wiped the wet tears from her face with my thumb, cupping her cheek. Looking straight into her deep eyes that were so desperately searching my face, I promised her: "I will never let anything or anyone hurt you." And I meant it. In the few moments that I had met her, this beautiful, little girl had managed to worm her way into my heart. I wouldn't let anything happen to her; I _couldn't_. It just wasn't possible. I loved this girl as my own.

The truth of my own statement surprised me: I had never thought about having children, or ever wanting to have them. It just wasn't something I had ever worried about. But now, I wanted to keep this mysterious toddler and raise her. She was mine now. A crucial thought crossed my mind, suddenly.

"Honey, what's your name?"

The little girl frowned for a second, before grabbing something off the floor. She held it out to me silently and I took it with a look of confusion. She motioned for me to read the note in my hand;

_Dafne Gabriela; soin prende, bébé. Je vous amour._

_Votre mère, Rachela Thomas xxx_

"Dafne Gabriela Thomas?" I asked, looking up to the girl.

"Pense je," she nodded. (I think)

"Can you speak English, Dafne? Or can you just understand what I am saying?"

"I can speak it as well," she said in a quiet voice. Wow; this toddler is super smart for her age. I wonder why…

"Well good, because I don't think my French vocabulary is wide enough for a conversation, otherwise," I joked. I was rewarded with a tinkling laugh, so much like Alice's, yet more innocent. I smiled at her, "So, Dafne, how would you like to stay with me?"

She beamed brightly, launching herself at me. "I would like that very much …" she trailed of and looked up at me in question.

"My name's Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

She bit her lip, much like I do, and hesitantly gazed at me. "Could I call you Mama?" she questioned in a near-whisper. I felt my face stretch out into a grin and lifted her chin up gently.

"Of course you can. Now, how about we leave this horrible alley?" She nodded and I stood up. "I'll let you say goodbye first," I waved a hand toward her suspected mother.

After seeing Dafne look over to the dead woman, I turned away to give her some privacy. It was only seconds later that I felt a small tugging at my sleeve. Dafne stood, looking up at me, with her arms lifted up into the air. I obliged to her silent demand and picked her up, setting her on my hip. Holding her reminded me that she would need some clothes. Now where can you buy baby stuff? I wonder if Charlie knows… Oh no, Charlie! What is he gonna say when I return home with a toddler?

I twisted around to walk out of the cold alleyway but ended up jumping in fright. Standing before me was a smirking man. He had black hair and … red eyes.

A vampire.

I don't know what happened after that. Everything turned black and silent. I just remember the one thought going through my mind, from the moment I had seen him: _I must keep Dafne safe…_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: _I was sick today, so I had time to write a super long chapter :D By the way, the note in the first chapter meant:

_Dafne Gabriela; take care, baby. I love you.  
Your mother, Rachela Thomas xxx_

The names are French, though. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard on it; enjoy! :] x

* * *

The Hybrid's Mama: Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

My eyes snapped open, as if from sleep. But how could that be? I was dead, wasn't I? Wait … everything is so clear!

Slowly, I sat up and blinked a few times. I could see every single dust particle floating around in the air. It was fascinating yet very annoying as my eyes kept wandering to one and then another, instead of looking around. When I managed to make my eyes go further, I could see the bleak, dull alley walls around me. There was no light, just shadows and black, but with my new vision, I could quite easily see everything.

I shot up into a couch abruptly, when I realised there was quiet breathing behind me. Instantly, I relaxed my position as I took in the sight of Dafne, staring at me in awe. It looked as if she had grown slightly, but I couldn't tell as my memory was very blurry.

"Mama?"

My eyes snapped up to her gorgeous face as she took a small step forward. I rushed to her and gathered Dafne in my arms, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her hair. She hugged me back tightly, with a rejoicing, "Mama!" that made warmed my heart. Speaking of, I could hear a fast, 'thump thump' sound coming from Dafne's chest. I was calming, like the flutter of butterfly wings. From over her shoulder, I saw a puddle of rain water. Gazing at it, I saw my reflection, and was astounded to silence.

My skin was very pale, even more so than it used to be, and my eyes were red. I was a vampire! Oh my goodness! I can't be near Dafne, I'll kill her! Quickly, I released my little girl and backed up against a wall, holding my breath. She watched me with startled eyes and I suddenly noticed how fast and graceful my actions were. Wow, being immortal has its privileges. But my mind went back to Dafne's frightened face. My heart wrenched. I had caused that; I had scared her.

I put up my arms in a 'stay calm' gesture. "Don't be afraid," I said in a voice like bells. Ironic how I sound like what my name is. "I'm not going to hurt you; at least, I'll try very hard not to."

She cocked her head and frowned, "What do you mean, Mama? You could never hurt me!" she exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Honey, I'm going to be very honest with you," I took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire now, Dafne. A newborn at that! I could kill you in an instant and I will like it! All because I want your blood!" I was going into hysterics just saying.

I heard Dafne giggling and snapped my focus to her. "I know that, silly. What do you think I am?"

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"My mummy was human," she started, "but my daddy was a vampire."

"So, you're a hybrid?" I did not, in any way, believe this! She had turned insane if she thought she was half vampire!

Dafne nodded though. Oh no, my little girl's crazy!

"Wait a second," I said, "how do you know any of this? You're only a couple of years old!"

She giggled again; it was such a precious sound. "No I'm not, Mama. I was born about a week and a half again." She smiled excitedly now, "And I know because I have a special gift!"

"What kind of gift?" I asked cautiously.

"I can get any type of knowledge from someone in less than a second! Isn't it great?!"

"Uh…" I frowned. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well, if I wanted to know someone's secret, for instance, then I would only have to touch that person to know it! I can even find out someone's thoughts, but only on the chosen subject that I want to know about. Though, I can only get the knowledge if _they _know it." She grinned, "Cool, huh?"

I numbly nodded. My brain was tired, and my throat was itching. I put a hand up to be absently.

"Oh," Dafne exclaimed, watching my hand, "I forgot! You've got to be thirsty."

Ohhh, I guess that was what was hurting my throat. "Yeah," I said, "let's go find some animals then."

I put my hand out for Dafne to take but she was frowning. "Animals? We eat–," she broke off her sentence for a second and then looked at me in a confused manner. "Wait, who are–," she broke off again and then looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Mama, I'm so sorry!" She ran and hugged me tightly.

I gazed down at her with my brows furrowed, "What? Why?"

She had tears running down her pale cheeks as she looked up at me. "Because the Cullen's left you!"

My heart ached when she said their name. I had forgotten about them. What would they say if they knew I was a vampire? Would they welcome me back? Well, it wouldn't matter; if they didn't want me when I was human, then they couldn't have me now. I wouldn't be that forgiving so quickly. Wait a minute…

"Sweetie, how do you know about them?"

She sniffled. "I used my power on you to see why you said animals, and when I saw that it was because of the Cullen's humane diet, I wanted to know who they were. So, I used my power again. I just can't believe they would do that to you!" she said so quickly, that it was hard to catch.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll be fine." I hope. "But, for future reference; please do not use your power on me."

"Why?"

"Because I like privacy and that wouldn't make anything private."

"Oh," she smiled brilliantly, "I understand. All right, Mama. I'll only ever use my gift on you after I've asked and you've said yes."

I stroked her hair and smiled proudly down at my little girl. She was so special. Like my own Earth-bound angel.

"We should probably get you some clothes," I said, looking down at her bare body. She nodded and whisked away from me for a minute. I saw her bend down near a small pile of ashes that I had failed to see, and pick up a large, blue, man's button-up shirt. She put it on with a look of disgust on her beautiful face and do-up the buttons. She came back over to me again, wearing the shirt, which reached all of the way down to her knees. "Where did you get that?" I commented curiously.

She scrunched her nose up at the thought. "I managed to save it from being burnt when I killed my daddy."

"What?" I choked out.

"My daddy," she repeated with a shrug. "You know; the vampire that bit you. I was so angry that I killed him and made up a fire to burn his body, so he couldn't come back."

"That was your father?"

"Yup," she nodded. "It doesn't matter now, because I only have one family member: my Mama," she said joyously, looking at me.

I practically beamed and pulled her to me again. I held her there for a few minutes as she hugged me back quite willingly. I was so lucky to have her.

"So," I began, stepping back, "how about those animals?"

Dafne grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the alley. "Let's go!"

I laughed and allowed her to drag me into a sprint. We ran across countries, way out of France, and kept to the forests.

All of the way there, Dafne was singing happily, "Hun-ting with Ma-ma, hun-ting with Ma-ma!" She only stopped when I said that we would have to be quiet to catch anything. She simply settled for grinning like mad. It was an adorable sight. We both stood still, listening and smelling for prey. We got an answer quickly and set off in a run towards some bears. I had to say, when we stopped behind some bushes, watching the five bears, I was incredibly anxious.

It wasn't for the fact that I had never hunted before: it was the thought of Dafne getting hurt. I know; stupid, right? I mean, she's half vampire! She should be able to take care of herself. But that was the problem; _should be able to_. I wasn't one-hundred per-cent certain that she could. Any mother knows that you protect your child, even animals know that! I came out of my frantic thoughts when I felt a soft hand on my face.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Dafne asked gently.

I smiled at her, "Of course, sweetheart. Now, let's get us some dinner, shall we?"

She nodded enthusiastically and we leapt out of the bushes that we had been hiding in. I watched in admiration as Dafne jumped onto one of the bear's back. She broke his neck quickly, saving him from the pain, and drank eagerly. I saw all of this in my peripheral vision as I attacked my prey. Like my little girl, I broke his neck so that he wouldn't feel anything, and swiftly began to lap up the delicious liquid. I thought of it as a dedication to Emmett; his favourite prey being my first.

After I had drank from the last –Dafne had refused it, saying that as I was a newborn and she was only a half-vampire, that I would need more– I buried their carcasses under a near tree. Both Dafne and I were covered in blood and our clothes were tattered and ripped. I held out my hand and she took it, as we set off running again. We passed by a river and I slowed us to a stop. We both washed off the blood and dirt, leaving us with wet, destroyed clothes but we didn't care. As I gazed into the reflective waves, I took in my whole appearance.

My eyes were now a duller crimson, my hair was still brown and long and my skin was a deathly white. The only changes I could detect were that I had gotten taller by an inch or two, my body had acquired some curves in the all the right places, and my face was more angelic. I felt and saw Dafne take my hand, leaning against me, also staring at me reflection.

"You're breathtaking, Mama," she murmured.

I smiled kindly at her, "Not as gorgeous as you."

She giggled cutely and looking out into the forest. "I wonder where we are," she commented.

I, too, look around, thoughtful. "I'm not really sure. Why don't we find a nearby town and find out? I think my thirst can hold, plus we could get some clothes." Dafne agreed and we set off once again.

It didn't take long to find civilisation. After asking around, we discovered that we were in Kazan, Russia. The capital city of the Republic of Tatarstan, to be exact. Apparently it is the eighth largest city of Russia. Of course, everyone spoke in Russian. At least, the people _we _talked to all spoke in their native language. Neither of us understood a word they were saying, but after Dafne used her gift to learn how to speak it, she would whisper at vampire-speed to me, so that I could reply to the people. They were quite confused by our clothing, and a little afraid by the sound of their fast-pumping heartbeat. I tried to hold my breath for as long as possible, but when I had to speak, I had to take a deep breath.

All of my worrying was pointless because the spell of their blood was repulsive to me. I guess, like in my human life, I hated blood. The only difference was that I didn't mind animal blood. Interesting… Either way, it was a huge relief to me. I was a little worried about Dafne's thirst as she was also a newborn; half a newborn, technically, but a new born none-the-less. We were fine though as she had very good control, probably as great as Carlisle's, which shocked me to the extreme.

After we had found out our whereabouts, we went to transfer my American money, which I still had in my pocket for my Paris trip, to Russian money. It didn't add up to much, but it was enough to buy a few pairs of clothes each. So, we went hopping, as agonizing as it sounds. It was actually really fun, but I think that was because I had Dafne with me. Hm… whenever I go shopping, I must take her.

Once we had changed into some new clothing, we took a walk around the town. It was a good thing that it was dark out, otherwise none of this would have been possible as I would have sparkled which would obviously catch attention. We were currently walking down an empty street that consisted of closed shops.

"I wish I could fly," Dafne remarked, rather randomly.

"Yeah," I mused, "that would be quite cool. Although, with our speed, we kind of do."

She grinned at me and gave a laugh. "Hey, Mama, do you think you have a power?"

"I don't know; maybe," I replied, frowning. "Wouldn't you be able to find out with your power?"

"No," she shook her head, "you have to know for me to know, remember?"

I nodded, "Right." I thought about her earlier comment, about flying. It was a shame that I couldn't grow wings. Suddenly, the ground became a lot closer and I heard Dafne shriek in alarm. I twisted round to find any danger, when I noticed something very important.

I had feathers! And a beak and claws and … wings! Oh my goodness, I'm a bird!

I turned around to see Dafne pointing at me in amazement and excitement. "You're a hawk!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

I tried to speak but it came out as a squawk. How the heck did this happen?! I don't want to be a bird, I want to me! And just like that, I was my vampiric self again. I looked at Dafne and she looked back at me, both of us with the same expression.

"It's your power," she said. "You can change form. Try to turn into a fish or something." I did as she said, and found myself flapping up and down on the pavement with no air coming into my lungs. I quickly changed back, gasping for un-needed breath.

"Okay," I gasped out, "I am never doing that again unless I'm in water. Fish need water; gills need water." Dafne nodded with a grin.

"Your gift is so awesome." She giggled. "You can be my mama AND my pet!"

I smiled at her excitement, bending down to pick her up. "I sure can."

I carried on walking, with her snuggling into my cold body and hugging my neck. She suddenly let out a huge yawn. "I'm tired," she stated after the yawn had passed.

"So, you can sleep?" I asked, intrigued.

She just nodded, already dozing off in my arms. I let her sleep, promising her silently, that the next time she slept, it would be in a bed.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: _This chapter is quite boring and short (sorry about that), but I need to get it out because it explains a lot of things. In any case, I hope you like it! :] x

* * *

The Hybrid's Mama: Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

_11 months later_

It's still hard for me to believe that I have the best little girl in the whole world.

I know, I sound so cliché, but it's true. Dafne completes like my missing puzzle piece. She's too perfect; sometimes I think she isn't real. Of course, as I think this often, she knows when I do and comes over to give me a big kiss and cuddle. We're like our own little family. The only downside to this life is the fact that Charlie, Renée and everyone else think that I'm dead, or missing at least. I didn't even bother to fake my death; it was too hard. I kept thinking about the pain I was causing them. So, instead I just left a tip with the police, stating that Isabella Marie Swan is missing.

Because of this, I go by a new name now. Arabella Elizabeth Simon. Yup, that's me. I was going to be called something completely different from my actual name, but decided against seeing as if Dafne said 'Bella' by accident, it wouldn't matter. So, Arabella fit quite nicely. We also changed Dafne's name a little. Seeing as her whole name is French and people would ask why only she was French and I wasn't, we changed it to Daphne Gabriella Simon. She didn't mind at all – although it is technically her name just transferred to English, so she shouldn't anyway, and the last name had to be the same as mine. **(A/N: Bella will still call her Dafne because it's easier and doesn't sound any different than Daphne)**

Speaking of my Earth-bound Angel, she now looks about eleven years old. I know what you're thinking: _what the heck?! _Well, it turns out that vampire hybrids grow really quickly. Dafne's 'father' knew all about her kind and, according to Dafne's 'inside information' as she calls it, he was going to create an army of them. Luckily, Dafne was the first and she killed him before he made another. But back to my point, Dafne knows what to expect, like grow-acceleration and a blood/human food diet, though she prefers blood.

Also, Dafne now looks different, obviously, as she has aged. As I said, she looks like an eleven-year-old. She has brown hair that goes a bit past her shoulders, as she insists to cut it; with the same brown, near-black eyes; her face has elongated to a lovely oval shape; and she has a cute, little button nose. Her skin is still pale but that was expected, and she is a little tall for her supposed age with a healthy figure for a child. I must say, she is quite a beautiful little girl. **(A/N: Picture of her on my homepage, link for that is on my profile)**

And at this second, that beautiful little girl was skipping towards where I was sitting on the couch. We had been moving constantly, for obvious reasons, which she loved as she wants to travel the world, so now I know _a_ _lot _of languages, as does Dafne. Right now, we were in Bethel, Alaska. Over time, we had accumulated quite a bit of money, from odd little things, mainly because of Dafne's gift as it helped a lot. She didn't mind doing it either, seeing as she knew we needed money and that stealing was a level we would never cross. Our house at the moment was a sort of log cabin. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge lounge/dining area, a basic kitchen, and an office/library (which we both loved as Dafne read just as much as me now).

I had the master bedroom which had a king-sized bed, a vanity, a huge closet and an ensuite attached to it. It was a mixture of cream, red and brown while the bathroom was turquoise and cream. In both rooms, there were fluffy rugs, artistic picture done by my talented little Dafne (I swear she should be an artistic when she's older, she's better than Picasso), different lamps, plastic flowers as well as real ones, and also many photographs of me and my angel. I absolutely loved it.

The second biggest bedroom is Dafne's and is a mixture of purples and pinks with white. It had a single bed, a play-box filled with toys, a big closet and a small vanity. She had the same decorations as I did, but in the colour pattern of her room, (for example, she had a purple rug while mine was red). Luckily, the main bathroom was only down the stairs from her bedroom, which was a mixture of greens and blues. It also had decorations in it, as did the rest of the house. The last bedroom though, was used as a guest room so we didn't have any photos of us I there as that would be weird. It was a very basic room with just a single bed and closet, in the colour range of light oranges and light browns.

Dafne and I were the ones to decorate and refurbish the whole house as we loved doing so. As you can probably tell, we love colours. Plus, I didn't really want a bland, all cream and white house like the Cullen's had in Forks. Unfortunately, we didn't have a garden as the weather in Alaska would make it impossible to keep any flowers alive. We did have a large willow tree though, with a hand-made, wooden swing. Dafne always wanted one so I built it in; she loves when I push her on it.

That was actually where she had just come from. It was snowing outside (like usual) and she found it magically to swing in fresh, falling snow. I had declined her offer to her join and settled down in the comfy couch by the fireplace with a good book. I had made sure to wrap her up warm before going outside, because not only was I worried about her getting cold (which is pointless), but also because, little things like that, make our lives more human.

"Hi, Mama," she said with a bright smile as she stopped in front of me. I grinned at her and proceeded to remove her coat, scarf, gloves, hat and earmuffs. She had already taken off her boots by the front door; something we take pride in is a clean and beautiful house, hence the decorating. Once I had taken off the warm clothing and put it down, she sunk into the couch beside be.

"Did ya have fun, sweetie?" I asked, cuddling her to my side.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, it was awesome! There were even some robins in the tree and they were singing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

We just sat there and snuggled into each other for the rest of the day and when it got really dark, I tucked Dafne in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, honey," I whispered.

Her drooping eyes sparkled as she smiled, "'Night, Mama."

I left her room quietly and went back downstairs, cleaning up a bit. It was nearly six o'clock in the morning when I smelt it. Vampires: Four of them. As the wind was not coming towards me until now, they were already near the front door. I panicked; I didn't want the Volturi to know about Dafne. It would create big problems. And if there were vampires here then they would most likely run to Italy and tell them all about us.

I ran vampire-speed to the door and opened it. I made sure my face was in a smile and looked at them all. I just hope we can trust them.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: _I'm going to say this now: Laurent is still dead!

What happened was, he came looking for Bella but as she wasn't there (remember she went to Paris and everything before that), he had to keep searching. Unfortunately –or fortunately, I suppose– the wolves found him and killed him. Just thought I should explain that.

This is also the LAST chapter! But remember, there **will** be a sequel. And don't forget that reviewing helps. Enjoy! :] x

* * *

The Hybrid's Mama: Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

They were all rather different.

There were three females and one male, who I assumed was the mate of one of the girls as he had an arm around her waist. He had wavy, black hair, as did the woman he was holding, and they both had more olive toned skin rather than just pale white. Another of the females had straight, pale blond hair and the last female had strawberry blond hair in curls. She seemed to be the leader. They were all beautiful, though it was expected as they are vampires. All of the females had long hair while the male's was chin-length.

The dark-haired female had a warm smile on her face, as did the strawberry blond. The male wore a calm, peaceful expression, like Carlisle usually had, and the other blond had a cheeky grin on her face, though it was welcoming at the same time. I noted all of this down in about two seconds, but the thing that stuck in my mind was this:

They all had gold eyes.

Well, that's a relief. I didn't particular like the idea of crossing paths with human-drinkers. I could see that they were happy I had the same coloured eyes as them as all of their postures relaxed a little more. The strawberry blond stepping forward, holding out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Tanya," she said, "and this is my family; we're the Denali Coven." Now why does that seem familiar? Oh well.

"I'm Arabella but call me Bella," I replied, shaking her hand. "I don't have a coven, per say but I do have another companion."

"Well," the dark-haired woman spoke now, "I'm Carmen and this is my mate, Eleazar."

"And I'm Kate," the blond said, giving a little wave.

"Nice to meet you all." I stepped away from the door, into the house. "Why don't you all come in?"

We all settled down in the lounge with me seating in the large recliner, while Carmen and Eleazar took the couch and Kate and Tanya shared the other couch.

"So," she began Tanya, "where's this other companion of yours?"

I took a deep breath. "Upstairs – asleep." They all looked shocked at this, though I expected them to be.

"What do you mean?" Eleazar frowned.

"My adoptive daughter, Dafne, is a hybrid. Half vampire, half human..." I told them of how I met her and what we had been doing up until now. I don't know why, but I felt I could trust them. Weird.

"Wow," said Kate, once I had finished. "That sure is interesting."

"Indeed," Eleazar agreed. He seemed to be the brains of the coven, more or less.

"Wait a minute," commented Tanya, "how did you know that Daphne's father was a vampire?" **(A/N: Everyone apart from Bella will say the English version of Dafne's name)**

"Oh, well when I was human…" Yet again, I felt I could trust them with this information, so I explained all about the Cullen's and how Edward broke my heart. When I had mentioned their names, they all seemed a bit surprised. I wonder why…

As soon as I had finished, Carmen flashed to my side, hugging me. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. No one deserves that."

Her embrace felt so motherly to me, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Ever since the Cullen's left, I was never hugged like a mother would to their child; rather I was the mother doing the hugging. It felt so nice to be held this way again. When I was human, Renée ever really felt like a mother to me, even though she was. It was just that I was the one taking care of her, like I was doing now to Dafne. The only person to embrace me like this had been Esme. So, I gladly hugged Carmen back.

She really did feel like the mother figure in their coven, while Eleazar felt like the father. It was strange as Tanya was like one of the children yet she was the leader. What a strange world we live in. I could also tell from the moment I saw her, that Kate was the mischievous one, kind of like Emmett was, but more grown-up, so-to-speak.

Once Carmen had let go of me, Kate was hugging me next in a death grip. Yep, just like Emmett. I already feel like a sister to Kate, though I had only just met and probably never will again. And just like before, when Kate let go, Tanya was embracing me and then finally, Eleazar. And just as I expected, his hug was like a father's. Something, yet again, I had only gotten from Carlisle. I hugged them all back, welcome for the comfort and love I could feel running from them.

When Eleazar sat back down in his seat, I heard a quite, soft voice, filled with worry, ask: "Mama?"

I looked up as did everyone else, and saw my little angel standing at the top of the staircase. She was still in her pyjamas, holding the teddy bear that I had gotten her at Christmas. She glanced around the round unsure whether to come down or not. I smiled at her and opened my arms. She ran and jumped into them, hiding her face in my hair. I could see Carmen cooing at her shyness and I patted Dafne's pat gently.

"Dafne, sweetheart," I said tenderly, "this is the Denali Coven. They're vegetarians like us."

She peeked round at them from behind my hair and they all gave her encouraging smiles. She must have found them comforting because she changed position so that she was sitting in my lap, facing them.

"Hi," she said greeted happily. "What are your powers?" She always did have a fascination with gifts. They all told us about themselves, which took a while. Eleazar and Kate were the only gifted members in their coven. Eleazar could sense another vampire's power, and if they're strong enough, he could sense them when they are human. Kate's gift was that her skin was electric, so she could shock someone from skin-to-skin contact. Apparently, Carmen and Eleazar were Nomads but when she found Tanya, Kate and Irina (who they said was their other sister, but as she was morning her dead mate, she wasn't here), they decided to stay with them.

Also, I found out that Tanya, Kate and Irina are real sisters and that they use to have two other members in their coven, before Carmen and Eleazar came. They told me their sad story about their creator, Sasha, bit a young child called Vasilii. And as he was an immortal child, the Volturi came and executed both Sasha and Vasilii. They were going to kill the three girls as well, but after Aro touched them (using his mind-reading power) and found them ignorant of the entire situation, they spared them.

In return, I told them all about me and Dafne's gifts. After I finished explaining, I saw that Eleazar looked confused.

"Hang on," he said, and we all turned to him, "did you say that you can just shape-shift, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, as you know, I can sense powers. And you, Bella, have two."

He let that sink in as the rest of the Denali Coven looked at me in awe and excitement. Dafne also turned to me and squealed, hugging me. "You have two powers! You're special, Mama!" **(A/N: Breaking Dawn flashback :P)**

"Yes, Bella," agreed Eleazar, "you are very special, indeed. As you said, you can shift into any animal of your choice. But you are also a shield, and a very powerful one at that. This is why Edward couldn't read your mind and why I suspect that Kate won't be able to shock you."

"What?" Kate questioned, disbelievingly.

"Oh yes," he replied, "I think you can form a bubble around yourself and others. Though it would only defect gifts that use the mind; like, for example, Jane from the Volturi. Her power is to inflict pain on another but it is only an illusion; the pain is not real, you just _think _it is."

"Bella," squealed Tanya, "you're awesome!"

I just sat there, staring at Eleazar. I couldn't have two powers. I wasn't special; I wasn't awesome. I was just me: plain ol' Bella. It's amazing how that trait carried over from my human life; you know, degrading myself and all. I mean, I know I beautiful now –its one of the perks that come with being a vampire– but that doesn't make me any better than Kate or Tanya. _Dafne _on the other hand, is special, I know she is.

"Hey, can I try something?" Kate asked, standing up and walking over to me. "Only if you being a shield is true though," she added on.

I didn't respond as I didn't think it was true, but Eleazar nodded. "Sure, I know what you going to do, Kate, and I already told you; it won't work."

"I just want to be positive," she assured. "Bella, this _might _hurt a little." Before I could say anything, she touched my bare arm with her fingertip. I waited for the pain, but it didn't come. I looked up at her, frowning.

"What are doing?" I questioned.

"I was _supposed_ to be shocking you, but, like the 'Great Eleazar'," she said sarcastically, "said would happen; it's not working."

I shook my head absently. "What does that mean?"

"That you're a shield; duh," she replied with a shrug before sitting back down.

"Mama," Dafne said, looking up at me from where she was on my lap, "I'm kinda hungry."

"Sweetie, we only hunting a few days ago."

"I know, I meant for _human _food," she clarified.

"Well, there's some crackers and cheese in the kitchen," I told her.

"Okay," she replied as she wandered into said room. When she had left the room, Carmen looked over to me with a smile.

"She's adorable," she whispered as not to let Dafne hear. I think I beamed with pride, I'm not sure.

"I know."

* * *

_A/N: _Okay, now I know that is a TERRIBLE ending, it's just that, anything else I write is pretty pointless. But have no fear, coz there will be a sequel. I have already started it and have a (sort-of) good idea for it, but your reviews will give me a boost to finish it.

Right, since this is the last chappy, I want to say sorry for any mistakes that I have made, and a big thanks to every one of my reviewers. You guys are the best!

Anywho, I hope you liked this short prequel! :] x


End file.
